Seeing Him
by haruchan104
Summary: He'd never wanted to be married, hell he never wanted to stay in the village that massacred his entire clan, but there she was. His anchor to this hell bound village and she didn't even see him. But he saw her, man did he see her and he was bound and determined to make sure she saw him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

Back again! Hope you like this one. I basically couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it all down here for you to enjoy! Be kind and let me know what you think! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the other story I'll get around to updating. :) Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

It was days like today that made Hinata want to stay snugly in her warm bed. Then the silence reminded her that it was also days like today that reminded her that she most certainly could _not_ stay in her bed. Had she ever imagined her life like this? Absolutely not, but here she was laying in a huge bed in a huge home that she couldn't make head nor tails of. She remembered wanting to leave her childhood home and move into a cheery, warm home of her own. A home where her children would feel the warmth of her love and here she was wishing she was back home in the cold, familiarity of the Hyuga manor.

Hinata wasn't naive to the fact that her whole existence had been used as a pawn for the Hyuga; to be used in whichever way benefitted the clan with the most return. It felt as if she were the prized heifer being sold to the highest bidder, and she essentially was. She had never expected Sasuke Uchiha to be that bidder. He'd offered her clan a quarter of his family's assets which dwarfed the other competing bid by far. Not to mention the intriguing notion of children born with the mixture of two prestigious blood lines. That in and of itself was enough to really seal the deal.

So here she was in a ghost town on the edge of the village with noone to talk to except a husband that has been deployed on a sensitive ANBU mission since their wedding night. It had been, quite the wedding night at that. The way he touched her…

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _Who on Earth…_

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _For Kami's sake…_

"Just a minute!" she called through the silent house.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Coming!"

 _Of all the days…_

Hinata raced through the house in her robe and hoped beyond all hope that whoever was at her door was not some important ambassador coming to congratulate the new Uchiha matriarch. There had been a painful number of those coming from all over the elemental nations to vie favor with her new clan. A clan she really didn't have any idea about since her husband had yet to introduce her to.

KNOCK. KNOCK. It was much louder than before and, frankly, was starting to irritate her.

These people would get the full force of her Byakugan if they didn't stop-

"SO IT IS TRUE!"

"Sakura?"

Now Hinata was extremely embarrassed and confused but mostly embarrassed as she realized she was now at the door clad only in her robe and the blush becoming more evident with the blush coming in full force of her chest and face.

"YOU MARRIED SASUKE! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!"

"Sakura, that's not-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO MY FACE! YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ANYONE BUT NARUTO! How DARE you do this to me! You don't even like-"

"SAKURA STOP," Hinata commanded, Byakugan activated, "I have no idea why or what reason you were given for why I'm now married to Sasuke but the fact is I AM his wife. And that means, even if I didn't notice him in that way before, I now am committed and devoted to HIM alone. You are acting irrationally and saying things that you will regret tomorrow. I suggest you leave. NOW."

"Hinata you can't just force me to-"

"Yes, she can."

Both women turned to the newcomer.

"Anata, you're home

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, I believe my wife has asked you to leave."

"But, Sasuke-kun, I came to-"

"It seems you came to harass my wife and she asked you to leave much nicer than I would have if you had approached me the same way. Leave. Now."

The woman who had seemed so passionate and fiery just minutes before lost all color and spark. And just as suddenly as she had come, she left just as quickly to seemingly avoid even more humiliation at the hand, or mouth, of her former crush.

Now alone, Sasuke and Hinata were faced with the silence and slight awkwardness of their marriage looming in the air. The blush returned to Hinata's features full force.

"Aaanata, wwwelcome home. How was your mission?" She lowered her eyes slightly and looked through her bangs at him.

 _He's going to be the death of me_ , she thought, _but at least he's handsome._

 _She's going to be the death of me,_ he thought as he admired his wife. That look, the look of knowing. Knowing what they had shared during their short, yet intimate time together. He couldn't believe she had been so willing and open to him and his affection. He truly hated himself for leaving her alone in this morgue of a house for so long but Naruto may be an idiot but he's a good leader and he had seen no other option than to send him away so soon.

Sasuke remembered the day he first saw her again...

He'd never intended to marry. Hell, he'd never intended to stay in this Kami forsaken village that had destroyed his family, but when he returned from his journey of penance, he had no idea what he was going to do with himself. That is, until he saw _her._

She hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary, in fact, she'd looked quite plain. However, the look in her eyes as she tended to the crying child in her arms won his heart almost instantaneously.

His mother. She looked like his mother had when tending to his own wounds as a child. She was loving and kind. She shushed his whimpers and wiped his tears. This child, who he knew was not her own, her eyes betrayed her as a Hyuga and this boy was not, was the most important person in her world at that moment and that was a gift not every woman had.

He had his pick of women as a teen but now not many wanted to be in the same vicinity as him nonetheless be married to him.

"Did you hear about the Hyuga heiress?"

His years of tracking and stealth had honed his hearing to picking up on prime details.

"Yes, so so sad."

"Her father's put her up on the block for the sake of that Kami foresaken clan of hers."

"So true. They don't even know a treasure when they see one. She's the only decent one out of the whole lot of them."

"They never know what they got. That's for damn sure."

"I've heard that they have opened betrothal offers from anyone in the elemental nations willing to put out a pretty penny for her."

"Yep. It looks like Hiashi is holding an open season for his eldest daughter."

Two village onlookers had decided to gossip and he just happened to find the information useful. So Hiashi wanted to sell off his daughter for the clan. He'd remembered...Hinata...from school. She was shy and quiet, which was a definite plus. Especially since most of the girls who "admired" him were definitely not quiet.

Sighing to himself, he decided right then that he had a meeting with Hiashi to make.

So I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully you'll review and let me know if I should continue on! :) Thanks for reading and stopping by and don't forget to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

As always I own nothing and if I did canon would have ended differently. Let me know how you like this one. :)

 **Chapter 2**

How she ended up in these situations, she couldn't tell you. Well, she could but that's a whole other story in and of itself. Here she was, in the arms of a former Avenger and perhaps one of the two strongest shinobi in the world. His hands gently roamed up and down her back in such a way to make her sigh in contentedness. For all the cold in the Uchiha home, her husband certainly made up for it in spades.

"I have to apologize for being gone so long Hina," he said smoothly, "had it been my choice I would have been with you every moment."

"Iiit's fine, dear," she sighed, "you had nnno control over the situation."

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? I can make something for you if-"

The kiss stopped all rational thought then and there. She remembered his kiss from before their wedding, and even before they officially began courting. As blissful as she felt now, the shock she felt the first time still makes her smile.

She remembers the day quite vividly, actually, that Sasuke came to her home requesting an audience with her father. For those who aren't accustomed to clan politics, you _don't_ just ask for the Clan Head out of the blue. You send a request and then wait until he responds to you. It seems this rule didn't apply to Sasuke Uchiha but, then again, which rule did?

He showed up, much to the chagrin of her father, and requested (more like demanded) a private meeting. Hiashi, however, put out by the Uchiha, decided to take the meeting. Hinata had returned home from a trip to the market tired and feeling a bit...crummy. This morning she hadn't put much effort into life, dressing in old sweats and putting her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had planned to stay in the rest of the day cooking and relaxing. Having just returned from a rather strenuous recon mission, she felt she more than earned her lazy day.

Her little sister cornered her in the pantry as she was putting away her market goods.

"Oneeeechaaaan," Hanabi sang in her teasing way, "there's a suitor here for you."

"That's nice Hana-chan."

"You reeeeallly don't wanna know who it is?"

"I'm sure they're very nice Hanabi."

"...nice **definitely** isn't a word I'd _ever_ use to describe this one."

"How would you know Hana-chan? I'm sure they're from some distant land," she sighed, "and I'm sure Otousan is quite content to let them whisk me away. Regardless, it's no business of mine quite yet imouto."

"Oneechan you _really_ want to make it your business."

"Eventually it will be Hanabi but for now, I'm making my lunch and taking a long bath."

"But _Oneeechaaan-"_

"Hanabi, I believe you have some training to do in the dojo."

Their father loomed in the doorway to the kitchen and a shadow hovered behind him equally, perhaps even more, impressive as the aura their father projected.

"Yes, Otousan."

As Hanabi left, the two men entered and Hinata had decided that the universe must be completely upside down to see Sasuke Uchiha with her father. She felt her father's judgmental eyes scour over her. Suddenly she felt self-conscious about her appearance.

 _The one day I choose to be normal_ , she thought begrudgingly.

"Hinata, I'm sure you remember the task given to me by the Hyuga Clan council."

"Yes, Otousan."

"Then you must understand my confusion as to why you have decided to let your appearance slip into such disarray."

"Otousan I didn't-"  
"You didn't think your intended would be found so quickly and within the same village? Or you didn't think to care how your appearance would reflect upon our Clan? Both are unacceptable for a Main House Member, nonetheless my daughter."

"Otousan I-"

"I think she's beautiful, Hiashi, and your reprimand goes unwarranted."

There was a bite to his words that very few opted to use with her father. She turned her attention to him now and studied him with her head slightly tilted. Hinata was too deep in thought to register what had been said, rather, she focused on _how_ he'd said it.

He was frustrated with her father and he had no problem telling him so.

"Indeed, Uchiha-san, apologies."

Now that was strange. She'd never heard her father apologize to anyone. That is, unless they were in a position of power that could benefit her Clan.

 _That must mean he's-_

"Hinata you remember Uchiha-san?"  
"I do."

"He has offered quite the sum for your hand and the Council and I have decided to accept."

He had to be joking? Right? Why would Sasuke Uchiha want to marry _her_? Didn't he want Sakura? He'd never spoken two words to her in the past decade, so why had he decided to saddle himself with her for the foreseeable future?

"Are you going to stand there gawking Hinata? Show Uchiha-san the gardens and prepare yourself to move into his home. You will be married in one week."  
"A week? Otousan why so soon?"  
"Not that it's any of your business but Uchiha-san has requested a quick betrothal period. We have no reason to deny him this as he has exceeded even the most...advantageous of betrothal offers we have received for you."

"I imagine it is her business Hiashi as she is the one to be married. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do. I shall go if she wishes."

"Nonsense it is her duty to-"

"I'd be happy to show you my mother's gardens Uchiha-san and, if you would like, I will share my lunch."

"That would please me greatly Hinata."

"Come with me."

She felt his presence behind her as she led him through the many corridors of her childhood home. It was fortunate that she had, more or less, finished up lunch preparation before her father had come to see her.

"You don't have to entertain me Hinata, especially if you do not wish to."

"Uchiha-san your company is better than eating alone besides, I make it a point to avoid doing things I don't want to do."

"Naruto's influence I presume."

She smiled. Most people misunderstood her admiration for infatuation toward the blonde but none really bothered to ask her about it.

"You could say that."

"I feel as if I should apologize for the abruptness of my betrothal. I've heard that you have feelings toward him."

"When I was younger, before the war, I had a crush on him and hoped that it might become more. Now, I see it for what it was: admiration. He spoke his mind and was honest to everyone no matter what the cost. I want to be like him in ways that don't include being his lover."

"I see."

"Apologies Uchiha-san I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you."  
"There's nothing to apologize for Hina, and please call me Sasuke. We are to be married and you shall be Uchiha-san soon."

"Aaalright".

She hadn't stuttered in years and yet here she was blushing and stuttering like a girl.

The pair continued through into the vast gardens of the former Hyuga matriarch. The sheer size alone was enough to make him take note but there is a good reason for the gardens' reputation. There were flowers and plants of every color and size. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom as were nearly every flower that had been planted. He paused to watch her bask in the sights and smells of the garden and although she was dressed in her most casual clothing, she was indeed beautiful and he couldn't believe how lucky he was in this moment.

She turned to him and before she could speak and offer him food, he moved toward her. He took the parcels of food from her and placed them on a nearby stone bench. Puzzled, she tilted her head to observe him. He was even more entranced by her than before. Slowly and smoothly he pulled her into his arms. She noted how strong and steady he seemed. She also noted the fury of the blush on her cheeks. Before she could react to anything, he pulled her closer. Close enough for her to hear his whispered voice:

"I know this may not be what you wanted for your life, but I swear to make you feel the happiness and warmth that I feel in this moment with you."

He captured her lips in a kiss that was so powerful and so gentle that it took her breath away. Equal parts shock and confusion befell her as he massaged her lips his own. Eventually, she allowed him to persuade her to melt into him and enjoy his affection. Whether or not she felt love toward him was for another day, the truth is that she _could_ be in love with him and that was enough for her. Then one simple thought remained:

How in the world did she end up in these situations?

That's chapter 2! How'd you like it? Let me know and I'll see y'all next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears! It's update time! But first things first, I've updated my username for a number of reasons the main one being that it has significant personal meaning to me. Now on with the show. Hope you all are enjoying your holiday season and that love and happiness are abundant. If not, it's okay to be not okay. Sit back and take a moment to get your SasuHina fix and I'll be happy to entertain you for a bit. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There is something to be said about surprises. Sometimes they just come out of nowhere and, unexpected as they are, delight everyone involved. Other times, surprises can be considered out of place at first but ultimately, things work out even better than anyone intended. Hinata liked to think that her marriage, whirlwind as it had been, was a mixture of the two. She'd never dreamed she'd be Sasuke Uchiha's wife nevertheless here she was airing out rooms and doing her best to chase away some of the more foreboding ghosts of the past.

She didn't want to rid their home of the memories it held for her husband; rather, she aimed to breathe new life into them so he could once again have happiness in his home. She'd only heard him speak of his family once or twice before and what she'd gleaned from the information was, in the simplest terms, that he missed his mother.

Mikoto Uchiha had left some very, _very_ big shoes to fill. Hinata Uchiha had chosen to walk her own path-in her own shoes-yet still paying homage to the late matriarch. She had been working in one of the guestrooms when Sasuke found her. She'd been caught up in her own thoughts and humming a song her mother had sung to her as a small girl.

 _The amount of dust one window can accumulate is just astonishing,_ she thought as she wet her cloth in the mixture of warm water and citrus oils. She had liked to create her own tinctures and whatnot from herbs and various plants in her mother's garden. She was want for more supplies to-

"I feel sorry for the soot sprites."

His tone had been one of playfulness, but being left to her own thoughts for so long, he made her jump right off the step ladder and directly and firmly on her hindquarters right in the middle of the room. She had every intention of being angry at him but the sound that came from him made her think twice.

The air around her twinkled and rang with the sound of his laughter. It radiated and permeated into every crack and cranny.

He was laughing at her.

She should have been supremely annoyed on so many levels. But she wasn't. As his laughter rang out, she realized at that moment that only a select few had the privilege of hearing it. She also realized that it was a sound she loved. His face was beautiful in his frivolity, especially when he allowed himself to let his guard down like this. Hinata was overcome by her own fit of laughter.

And so the pair sat there (well, Hinata sat there, Sasuke was now bent over in his laughing fit) and enjoyed a precious moment that they'd both treasure for years to come. When they, as a newly married pair, enjoyed the company of the other while letting defensive walls fall.

"Soot sprites?" she chuckled, "I didn't think the Uchiha compound was home to those."

He looked at her keenly.

"You know about soot sprites? I thought my mother made that up to get us to clean our rooms."

"Of course. It was often told to me by Haruhi, my nursemaid as a girl, for the very same reason. She would tell me that if I didn't keep my room nice and tidy, the soot sprites would take over and make all my pretty things covered in dust and soot."

"Hn," he said coming to sit next to her.

-:-

Sasuke sat next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"Mother would say that the soot sprites would hide in our dirty socks and tickle our toes until we laughed ourselves to madness. I always believed her but Itachi, he mostly played along for my sake."

He sighed. The room they were in was his favorite room in the whole house. It had the original mahogany wood floors that age hadn't seemed to touch since the house proper had been built. The walls were a light blue, nearly gray, which soothed him in a way that he couldn't quite articulate. Since marrying Hinata, they had taken residence in his parent's bedroom. Before he'd returned home, he had worried before that it would be too painful or hold too many ghosts for him to spend his nights there. It was a wasted worry though. Hinata had begun her renovations in that room first. Where his parents' shadows hung everywhere before, only tiny memories-good ones-remained. She must have gone into the attic because he didn't remember having any framed photographs of his parents. Yet there they were, on the chest with white candles meant as a memorial to them. He'd not intended to make something so formal but it felt right. It was one more thing he adored about her. She had a way of quietly serving others all the while allowing herself to express any emotion she needed to. He loved her for it.

"As I was saying before, I feel bad for the soot sprites. It seems they've been forced back to the attic for now."

She blushed.

"It does seem that way doesn't it."

They both looked out the window. It shone with a new sparkle that hadn't been there for nearly two decades.

"My favorite part of this room is the stained glass on the top of the window. It's why I chose this one first. The window was practically begging me to bring it back to its former glory."

"Of course. It's why I loved this room as a child. Mother had the windows crafted for it when she was expecting Itachi and then when he outgrew it, this room became mine. I have very fond memories of her here."

"Oh! I didn't mean to-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said bringing his hand to stroke her cheek, "it's just as it should be. My remarkable wife has a talent for chasing away the ghosts."

He drew her face near to him.

"I'm happy yyyour happy dddear."

"Hn."

His lips met hers in an explosion of emotion. Let it be known that where Sasuke Uchiha had difficulty using words to express himself, his actions had no problem relaying how he felt. He felt her body relax into his hold.

 _Perfect._

Let it also be known that once Sasuke Uchiha had an inch, he stole the whole continent. He was a strategist in the field of battle and when dealing with matters of the heart. He took this opportunity to gently maneuver their positions to where he now loomed over her, his hands by her face. As he broke the kiss, he gloried in the blush that spread over countenance.

 _Does it spread all over?_ He thought, vaguely remembering the last time they'd been intimate. _Well, I believe it's time to reacquaint myself with my wife._

And at last, he conquered what was once Hyuga and made it prominently known that she was now Uchiha.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Another chapter down and while I'm not sure how many this story will have, know that I plan to see it to fruition. I kinda just write until I'm satisfied with the chapter. Which makes me happy and hopefully, this story makes you happy. Let me know! Until next time lovelies.**

 **~Haruchan~**


End file.
